I Can Do Anything
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: "Come with me to another side in a world so cold and so dark… Stay wide awake." She whispers the lyrics I need to hear into my ear and climbs up my body like some spider monkey. Bella x Jasper


**Fic This Gif Anon Contest Entry**

**Gif #: 50**

**Title: **I Can Do Anything

**Word count (not including author's notes/header): **_2577_

**Pairing: **_Bella and Jasper_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **"Come with me to another side in a world so cold and so dark… Stay wide awake." She whispers the lyrics I need to hear into my ear and climbs up my body like some spider monkey.

**Warnings (if necessary): **_Drugs_

***** - I Can Do Anything… - *****

True story: my life imitates an Eminem song.

Driving down I-101, I'm headed toward my old stomping grounds of Forks, Washington.

I look over, and fucking Mousy is blocking my side mirror as always, trying to raccoon line her eyes with a neon pink pencil.

"I'm gettin' kinda pissed here. You're always blockin' that mirror," I rage.

"And?" she says snootily, not even stopping what she's doing.

"Do I look like your daddy?" I ask seriously.

"Uh, not really," she answers back with a roll of her eyes. We both know that if I were her daddy, everyone would be in prison by now.

"That's a rhetorical question, bitch, 'cause if I were your daddy, I'd do this…" I snatch the pencil from her fingers, toss it out the window, and backhand her tit with a smile.

Mousy grows a backbone and smacks me hard enough to leave a stinging reminder along my cheek. "Stop annoying me."

"Isn't that what you've been doin' to me?" I retort, turning the radio louder. The bass bumps the seats and rattles the closed windows.

"_Sometimes life seems so unfortunate, that's why I don't give a shit _

_The poor stay poor, the rich get richer, and it's just so disproportionate _

_You don't know just what I go through, that's why I would rather show you _

_Just how far that I can take it, every rule I'm breakin' it"_

I pull up to the warehouse marked with the _hanging man _while Phoenix is at a richy-rich party. I'm about to be balls deep in glow paint and naked girls.

Who won that one?

I tweet my whereabouts under an anon account and then Mousy grabs my elbow and we make our entrance known. The music is pumping louder than should be legal, but I can't say I hate it. Mousy works her typical slut-wear, and I am in the leathers that took me all of five seconds to put on. Fuck, even the knee-high army boots took less time to put on than her barely-there getup.

My irritation at Mousy disappears as I receive a text from Phoenix telling me he may bow out on the yups and crash the rave after all. He is in the middle of breaking up a cat fight between his raver mistress, Blondie, and his richy-rich wife, Pixie.

Mousy laughs as she reads the text, blocking my view with her dark haloed head. I shove at her forehead, and she smacks me, but then she shimmies her hips from side to side and draws my eyes to her in a hypnotic swirl before she fades away into the mix of glowing bodies that swallow her up.

There are pills, vodka, cigarettes, and more for my Mousy, whatever she can get her greedy little hands on.

A woman with pink hair and fake tits, and an ass like Kim Kardashian's, slams into me, begging me for a hug. Her eyes are as big as saucers, so I oblige her, and her arms feel their way from my ass to my front. Oh, the beauties of X... I could definitely go for some, but I need to find Mousy. If that stupid ho is gobbling anyone's dick, I might just have to cause a scene.

"Is that a banana in your pocket?" she asks me, licking her overly enhanced lips. The evil twin inside me tells me to do it…do it…but the one that loves Mousy shoves the X-high harpy into the arms of another man before she can grind her tiger print hips of sin on me.

I make my way to the bar and slap a twenty on the counter, pointing to the water. I wave off the change as I read Phoenix's twitter update: _Leaving this hell hole and upgrading...I is out, Peace Mofos._I chuckle loudly.

"Oh, Major…"

Of all the damn skeletons to come crawling out of my closet, piercing me so deep and cutting me open for all to see… She's wearing a damn schoolgirl outfit, twirling, whirling, and flirting in that fucking mini skirt. I want her so bad, it hurts.

Miss Southern Comfort, Maria, circle-eights her hips back up into me, trying to keep up with the beat. I have to lean against the bar, so as not to fall, and have it all in my lap. My hands dig deep into her. I don't care about anything but this.

She's opening me, irking me, making me mad. I flash back to a time when she last had all of me, when she danced for cash for our next stash. It was the same shit that she got me hooked on, and she played me for a fool when she acted so innocent when loved ones came and she outed me, shoving me at them, hiding the powdered nose, and giving me up for something—no, _someone_—new.

If it weren't for Mousy fixing me, I wouldn't be here...alive, anyway.

"Slut, you need to leave me the fuck alone. I ain't playin'."

"I ain't hearin' no complaints, am I?" she slurs, bobble heading as she giggles maniacally. "Wanna try some swan dust?"

I feel weak, _very_ fuckin' weak, and _this_ is my weakness: MSC, and the drugs she has. Stashing and dashing, life on the run, but I've got to keep searching deep, _deep_within to try to find my inner power. Pulling that out of me, I've got to get the motivation so I don't give in. I'm not a quitter, no matter how bad I want it. I won't fall flat on my face and lose it all.

But just one hit with MSC and I could be spinning till I collapse, all day and night until I drop, till the roof comes off, the lights go out, the legs give in, and I can't shut my mouth—subliminal thoughts, adrenaline shots, amoxicillin, illing until I drop. Magic is like magic, but it's a certain feeling when you're real 'cause you may never get it again.

Phoenix appears behind me and digs his chin into my shoulder, bringing me back to life. He wraps his arms around me and shakes his head at MSC before shoving her away. Pixie and Blondie take over for him by tag teaming MSC and dragging her away. Phoenix disengages from our faggot-like-dance and stands beside me.

I never thought that I could ever be a drug addict. Nah, fuck that, I thought it couldn't happen to me. I should sit back, relax, grab a glass, and kick facts with Phoenix. It would be the perfect way to get back, back to what's real, and away from what's wick-wack. Some days I just want to up and call it quits. I feel surrounded by the walls that are bricking up. Every time I go to get up, I just fall in the pits. My life's like one great big ball of shit! I'm like a skillet bubbling until it filters up. I'm about to kill it; I can feel it building up.

There's no escaping…

"Yeah, yeah, follow me." Phoenix's voice infiltrates my senses as he takes my hand, squeezing so tight and guiding me away into the night of glowing bodies. My eyes land on his mistress and wife falling into some lesbian affair.

Leading me away from the deep, dark corner of despair I was lurking in, cold paint spreads across our flesh as we walk through the mass of neon. As soon as the first flow glow hits my skin, I compose myself before I can lash out. Phoenix leads me directly to my young girl, Mousy, and I pretend she isn't my little whore. We all know she dances only for me.

"Come with me to another side in a world so cold and so dark…stay wide awake." She whispers the lyrics I needed to hear into my ear and climbs up my body like some spider monkey.

"Hi there, girl, you mighta heard of me before. See, whore, you're the kinda girl that I'd assault and rape and figure why not try to make your pussy wida'."

Miss Southern Comfort really did a number on me. She used to tell me crazy things, lie about my friends and the evil deeds they did.. But she was the crazy one all along. At the time, though, there was nothing I could do or say to try to change things 'cause that was just the way it was...

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I'm crazy…oh, so crazy. Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time?" I nuzzle my mouth against her ear as she listens.

If I were to die tomorrow, Mousy would feel sorrow for my lost life. She is steadily trying to drown the darkness from me with her smiles and laughter. I act like nothing fazes me, but inside it drives me crazy.

My insecurities could eat me alive.

"But then I see my baby, and suddenly I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look into her eyes," she says, leaning back and putting her forehead to mine, locking her swirling chocolates with my baby blues. I'm drowning.

If I ever need anything, Mousy will be right there, and now it doesn't feel like the world's on my shoulders. The hand on my shoulder, I know, is Phoenix leaving us to us. There's no mountain I can't climb and no tower too high when I'm with my Mousy.

"I love the way you lie," she sings against my lips.

She fuckin' loves me and I hate it.

I pull at the ends of her hair and slam us into the back wall. Pinning her, the rage controls us as we scratch, claw, and paw at each other. I run my hand over the tattoo she has on her shoulder blade, knowing it's mine.

"Mousy…no one's gonna love you like I do." I bite her neck, pulling the moan from her and making my dick harder. I usually don't give a fuck if it's right or wrong_._

_Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah, those chills runnin' up my spine._

My hips slam into her warmth, that fucking pussy that is mine.

"Yesterday is over, and it's a different day," she says between moans.

Technically, I'm not even really supposed to be here right now, but with my Mousy I can do anything.

So, fuck it, I might as well make the most of it. I catch a flow and start rubbing myself against her. I don't slow for no one but zero in on the target. The target is _her_. She takes her spot, backs it up, and drops it like it's hot. She rewinds that ass, does it again, and shimmies like a belly dancer.

"Bumpin' and grindin' my pole, I think I'm losing control." She struts away from me and bends forward shaking her ass down to the floor. I can't take it anymore. I'm losing my mind, so I saddle up to that ass and swat it. She laughs before rolling her hips back into me, her back arching, and she slings her arms over my shoulders. Her fingers dig into the flesh on the back of my neck.

_We should have a warnin', this shit gonna get R rated up, restricted. My head's ringin', like my spidey senses were tinglin'._

Don't play with my emotions, Mousy darlin'. Let go and let daddy lead.

"Just the two of us... And when we ride!" She grinds back into me again, making my skin crawl and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I grip her hips hard enough that I know there'll be bruises. We both know it's time to go.

We do it all in reverse; instead of hellos we say our goodbyes, and we walk out just like before. We own this place. Staring out the windshield, with Mousy smashed into my side, I drive back down I-101. Her fingers dig into my flesh, and pink crescents mark deep into my soul.

Momma is sitting out front with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of chardonnay in the other. She smiles, showing her pearly whites, and motions for us to be quiet. She makes a snide remark about our outfits, and Mousy giggle-snorts softly, biting into my bare side, and I call her a whore before tossing her over my shoulder.

I climb the familiar steps on the tips of my toes, trying to not make a sound, not even a peep. Tossing the heavy load on the bed, I strip the sweaty leathers off and step into the discarded basketball shorts from earlier on. I tip toe back across the hall to the room splattered in pink and blue.

My babies. My saving graces.

"Da-da?"

My heart thuds to a halt. I look down at the blonde head that's peeking out from the purple bedspread.

"Shhh, baby, what you doin' awake?" I pick up my baby, who's dressed in a pretty pink. She looks so grown, I want to cry. She's so much bigger than her three years, and she babbles in my ear, talking about this or that, and I listen to every word she says.

"Da-da loves you, Kit-Kat. Now, come to Momma before you wake Bubba," Mousy whispers from the doorway. Her arms are open wide, stealing my light.

"Blow kisses now, and tell Da-da you love him," she coaxes, loud enough for me to hear, and they whisper back and forth, stealing moments from me.

"Wub yous." She giggles sweetly and innocently looks over Mousy's shoulder at me with her big, round, hazel eyes.

"I love you baby-baby, so soft and crazy," I say, watching as my wife puts her back into bed with a kiss to her forehead.

"Life is good," she says, pulling the door closed after Katy's blinking grows heavy.

I stare at the door, but Mousy covers it with her body to keep me from going back in. I just want to check on my wolf man, but I know I shouldn't. They keep me sane, grounded, and sometimes I hold on too tight when I should let them be free. Katy just turned three, and Sethy is a year old. They're my babies, and I love them. Touching my fingers to my lips, I then press them to the door. It hurts to leave them, but I know Mousy needs my attention now.

"Jazz?" She breaks into my head and makes me listen. I sigh and finally meet my little wife's brown eyes. "Your wife loves you. If you need anything, just ask, 'cause, baby, I ain't goin' nowhere."

"I know." I pull Bella in just as I hear the door downstairs close. Momma must be leaving and locking up for me. I forget myself sometimes, but the women in my life always cover for me.

"And I love you," I whisper back. My head's ringing as she walks me backwards through the doorway and gently shoves me back onto the bed.

I'm out of the game, but she swallows my dick. Bobbing her head, she tokes my pipe, deep-throating me. I know it's the end; I feel it building. And just before I explode, my whore mounts me like a pro. Frozen like a mannequin, posted stiffer than a statue, she moves us like she is working the pole from earlier, rewinding those hips and working us to the point of no return. Our heads are thrown back and our moans are so deep as we roll our hips in unison.

The darkness is creeping in, but this time I welcome it. I make it my friend.

I need the release _and_the sleep.

So goodnight, world, 'cause with my Mousy by my side I can do anything...


End file.
